Destiny
by ShadowWolf117
Summary: Anna couldn't be happier; she was finally living the life she's always wanted. But when dark dreams disturb her sleep, Anna soon discovers that her destiny is not yet sealed. With new powers and a revealed secret, Anna will have to make a choice that could change her life forever. (Set after the events of Frozen)
1. The Dream

**A/N: Okay so this is my first fanfiction, but I'm super obsessed with Frozen so I have a lot of ideas:) Sorry for the short chapter, I promise they will be longer once I get into the flow of things. **  
**So please read and review, I would love any advice you could give me!**

**I do not own Frozen.**

* * *

The sun pierced through the open window, striking Anna's exposed face. She groaned, turning over to avoid the sun's rays, but the damage was done and now she couldn't fall back asleep. With a sigh she slowly pushed herself up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She paused for a moment, gathering her thoughts, dangling her feet over the edge of her bed. It had been two months since Elsa had thawed the fiord. Two months since Anna got her sister back. Things since then couldn't be more perfect; Anna and Elsa were spending lots of time together, reconnecting after years of being lost to one another. Her relationship with Kristoff was running smoothly, and although they had agreed to take it slow her love for him grew stronger every day. She and Olaf couldn't be closer, as they tended to do everything together. Along with Sven who liked to follow Anna around, because he knew she couldn't resist giving him carrots. Yes, she was the living the life she always wanted, the life she had dreamed about for 13 years.

So why didn't she feel happy?

She knew this feeling would pass fairly quickly, for she only felt this way after waking from her sleep. The few minutes after waking up were always filled with a mixture of fear and despair, a feeling that began in her gut and flowed through her body like smoke, suffocating her with the vivid emotions. Then just as suddenly it would vanish, and she was left wondering if she'd just imagined it.

These feelings started about a month after the great thaw, and had occurred without fail every morning since then. Anna knew it had something to do with her dreams, which no matter how hard she tried she could never remember. Sometimes she was able to salvage bits and pieces: running, a forest, the color red. None of which brought her any closer to the full picture of her dream. All she was sure about was the strong sense of fear. Whatever happened in her dream she had always been afraid.

Taking a deep breath, Anna exhaled gratefully as the dark emotions ceased. Crossing the room to her tall cabinet she picked out a simple green dress, pausing in front of her mirror to comb and braid her hair. When these violent dreams started she had considered telling Elsa, but something always held her back. A long list of "what ifs" would pop in her head: _What if it's nothing? What if you are just imagining things? What if Elsa overreacts? What if Elsa thinks you're crazy? What if you __**are**__ crazy?! _The list would change every day, but the bottom line was always the same: _don't say anything just yet. _

Deep down Anna knew the dreams were important; they had to be if she was experiencing the same one every night. She just wished she could remember more than just trees, feeling out of breath, and the color red. Why couldn't she remember more?

Shaking her head, Anna pushed these thoughts out of her mind. Despite what she felt every morning, she knew she was happy. And she wasn't going to let anything interfere with her happiness. Replaying these thoughts in her mind, Anna walked briskly to the royal dining hall for breakfast.


	2. Breakfast and a Morning Ride

**A/N: Thanks for all your feedback! Since I posted such a short first chapter I wanted to post the second as soon as possible. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Frozen**

* * *

Despite her best efforts, Anna's thoughts kept drifting back to her dream. She felt like she almost had another puzzle piece within her grasp, but it was just barely out of her reach. Frustrated she angrily pierced the jam with her knife, removing a large portion, and then whipped it across her toast.

"What did that poor piece of bread ever do to you?"

Anna looked up to see Elsa walking towards the table, with a large smile plastered across her face. She sat in her usual place at the head of the table, with Anna seated to her right. Elsa looked pointedly at Anna's breakfast, one eyebrow slightly raised.

Anna took in her messy creation: a slightly burned toast splattered with peach jam, which in her haste had left a thin trail running from the jam bowl to her plate. The jam that made it to her toast was about an inch thick, and was slowly beginning to ooze off the edges.

She smiled apologetically, "sorry I guess I wasn't really paying attention." She began to carefully scrape off the excess jam.

Elsa gave her a quizzical look then shrugged and began to make her own breakfast. "I'm surprised you're up this early" she said casually, "I would have been here sooner but Kai needed me to sign some urgent documents."

Anna shrugged, "I'm used to eating alone." When Elsa didn't respond, Anna looked up and mentally kicked herself when she saw her sister's pained expression. "Oh my gosh! No. I didn't…I wasn't trying to…I didn't mean…" Anna scrambled to find the right words, but her mind was a jumble.

"Sorry?" she asked tentatively.

"That's okay," Elsa said smiling slightly, "I should actually be the one saying sorry."

Anna rolled her eyes, "you already did remember? Like three hundred times!" Her face softened, and reaching out she took Elsa's hand, no longer surprised by its cold touch. "And every time I told you that you had nothing to feel sorry for."

Elsa's smile grew and she squeezed Anna's hand in response. "Okay well you better make it three hundred and one." She sighed and released Anna's hand to cross her arms in annoyance. "There are some visiting dignitaries who need their fears quelled of being attacked by the Snow Queen."

"The nerve!" said Anna, dramatically flailing her arms, "you freeze the fjord for three days, and people suddenly think you want to bring the world back into the ice age!"

"Joke all you want, but this means I won't be able conduct your skating lesson today, and I know that I promised."

"Don't worry about it!" Anna grinned, "you may be my sister but you are also the Queen, which is pretty cool and I completely understand."

Elsa shook her head in amazement, "You are the best sister anyone could ask for."

"Yup!" Anna replied smugly, dodging a small snowball Elsa threw in her direction. "Besides," she continued when Elsa ceased attacking, "I thought I would ride Axel today."

Elsa frowned, "Anna I really wish you would take another horse…Axel is too wild."

"Come on Elsa! Sure he's a bit on the skittish side, but I wouldn't say he's wild." Anna crossed her arms, "besides he's my horse."

"That was before anyone realized how untrainable he was!"

"Please Elsa!" Anna pleaded, putting her hands together in a prayer like fashion. "I love Axel! All the other horses have no personality."

"That's not necessarily a bad thing."

Anna decided to put on her best pouting puppy dog face, and leaned forward slightly.

"That's not going to work Anna."

She stuck out her bottom lip.

"I'm serious, you're not going to change m-"

Anna began quivering her lip.

Sighing in defeat, Elsa let out a short laugh. "Okay, okay, you can ride Axel."

"Yes!" Anna practically jumped out of her seat with excitement.

"But you will be escorted by guards the entire time."

Anna slouched, her excitement crushed, "Elsa!"

"That's my offer, take it or leave it."

"But the guards are so slow! And they are annoyingly overcautious; I'm not made of glass you know!"

"But you are the princess, the only heir to the throne, and my sister. There are many who would wish to cause harm to Arendelle, and to me, by hurting you." Elsa pulled her sister in a tight embrace, "I can't lose you again."

Giving Elsa a few comforting pats, Anna pulled out of the embrace to look her straight in the eyes. "And you won't have to. I promise."

Elsa nodded smiling, "so you'll take the guards?"

"Well played. Fine, I'll take the guards even if they are incredibly boring."

With a satisfied nod, Elsa stood and walked calmly toward the throne room, where she was to greet the dignitaries. "Try to be nice to the guards!" she called back.

"I'm not making any promises!"

* * *

Anna sighed; it had only been fifteen minutes since they left the castle, but she was already bored out of her mind. Grumbling to herself, Anna practiced her "I told you so" speech that she planned to give Elsa the minute she returned.

Just like she'd suspected the guards were denying her of any fun. There were four of them, and if she didn't know any better she would say they were trying to make her go crazy of boredom! Before they'd left she had a lengthy argument with Ragnar, the group leader, about taking the trail through the forest. Ragnar had refused, stating that it would be safer for her if they stayed near the outskirts of town. This of course would mean going around in an endless circle, something Anna had no interest in doing.

Despite the fact that Ragnar was almost two feet taller than Anna, with broad shoulders and arms like tree trunks, she held her ground. Her small frame looked ridiculous against his elephant like form, but in the end Ragnar relented and Anna pranced off believing all was well.

She couldn't have been more wrong. Ragnar had ordered his men to place themselves around Anna in a diamond shape so that there was a guard on both sides, one in front, and one behind her. All of them were on horseback, making Anna feel even more confined.

They kept their pace, and therefore hers, at a slow walk. Not a brisk walk or a steady walk; a slower than a turtle, a snail, and a really old person combined walk! Anna liked going fast, but there was no way her guards were going to let that happen.

_Then I'll just have to fix that, _Anna thought, a sly grin blossoming across her face.

"Ragnar!"

Ragnar had placed himself at the front, so he had to turn in his saddle a bit to look back at her. "Yes princess?"

"Axel seems a bit thirsty. There is a stream nearby and I think we should stop to give the horses rest."

"Very well princess." And with that he turned off the trail and led them to the stream, which lay about sixty paces to their right. As they sat in silence, watching the horses drink, Anna struggled to contain her excitement.

She gasped, doing her best to feign fear, "Ragnar did you hear that?"

"What?"

"I heard something in the woods! It came from behind us I think." Ragnar gave a curt nod, and the two guards at Anna's sides dismounted, walking in the direction she'd indicated.

After dismounting and positioning himself behind Anna, Ragnar gruffly called out to the last guard, "Kjell! Stay close to the princess!"

Kjell, who Anna could clearly tell was the youngest, brought his horse beside her and looked around attentively. Anna frowned, she had hoped he would dismount too. She knew she only had a small window of opportunity, so wasting no time she rummaged through her saddle bags pulling out her water pouch. With a graceless manner, she fumbled and dropped the pouch on the ground.

She groaned, loud enough to catch Kjell's attention, catching his eye she threw him an apologetic smile. "Could you-?" She let the question hang and young Kjell quickly stumbled out of the saddle.

"Yes, of course princess!" As he was reaching down to pick up her pouch, Anna whipped the reins spurring Axel into a full gallop and causing poor Kjell to fall back in surprise.

Anna laughed as she heard Ragnar's angry yells fade behind her. She hooted in joy, now finally free to enjoy the day! All she had to do was keep this pace for a little while longer; she knew these woods better than the guards, and in no time she knew she would lose them.

_Elsa wouldn't approve. _Anna laughed at the thought, after all she had told Elsa that she would keep no promises. Realizing where she was, Anna slowed Axel's pace to a steady canter; the guards needed to see her before she took the next turn for her plan to work. Puzzled as to why she couldn't see them yet, Anna slowed Axel to a trot, then a walk, then finally a full stop.

"They should be right behind us" she told Axel, who only flicked his ears in response. "They couldn't have gotten lost already!" Anna pondered whether she should go back when suddenly a scream cut through the air. It was the cry of a man in pain, and it was immediately followed by the panicked shouts of others. Through the din, Anna was able to make out the gruff voice of Ragnar.

"Hurry, Axel! Hurry!" Cried Anna as she pulled his reins, turning him roughly around. Racing towards the noise, Anna prayed she would reach her guards in time. She had no plan. No idea of what she was going to do. All she knew was that her guards needed help. She just hoped that she would be enough.

* * *

**A/N: Just wanted to let you know that the next chapters won't come as quickly as this one. They take up a lot of my day and I also have school to deal with...but I promise that I will to post as frequently as possible. I know how frustrating it can be to have to wait for weeks until someone posts their next chapter.**


	3. The Battle

**A/N: This was interesting for me since I have never written a fight scene before, so sorry if things seem a bit jumbled and confusing.**

**I should warn you that there are some graphic images, not a lot but some**

**Sorry that this chapter is so long but I really got into it and felt that it wouldn't flow well if I broke it into two chapters.**

**I do not own Frozen. **

* * *

Anna dug her heels further into Axel, urging him to go faster. Axel in turn lengthened his stride, snorting with labored breaths. They had been heading up the mountain when Anna heard her guard's cries, and now their downward decent became increasingly difficult. Branches and rocks littered their path, causing Axel to stumble every few strides.

With a startled cry, Anna clung to Axel's neck as he stumbled again. But to his credit, Axel quickly regained his pace, as if he could sense Anna's fear for her men.

"Good boy!" exclaimed Anna, patting his neck, "just hang in there."

As they turned the corner Anna gasped: her guards were indeed in battle, but it wasn't men they were fighting; it was wolves!

With a determined face, Anna whipped the reins, "Come on Axel!" she cried, "Let's give those wolves something to remember!" Unfortunately, Axel wasn't as brave hearted as she and he reared up in fear. Desperately gripping his thick neck, Anna struggled not to be thrown off.

"Whoa Axel! Steady boy! This is really not a good time to prove Elsa's point!" In a panic Axel bucked wildly, launching Anna from his back. Landing with a thud, Anna looked up in time to see her valiant steed galloping in the opposite direction.

Anna groaned; from both the pain of her impact and from the fact that Elsa had been right. Now she would never hear the end of it! A cry of agony brought her back to reality. Scrambling to her feet, Anna eyes widened as she took in the chaotic scene.

Ragnar and two of the guards had placed themselves in a triangular formation, attempting to defend themselves from all sides. Anna's eyes widened in fear at the sight of their torn and bloody clothes, and Ragnar seemed to be favoring his right leg. Their swords were drawn and also covered in blood; the bodies of five wolves lay still at their feet.

But the onslaught of wolves was nowhere near finished. Anna counted at least a dozen more gray wolves, maybe more. They were moving so quickly and with purpose, their prey now wounded and fatigued. Shocked Anna stood rock still, unable to move her legs. She was in the forest and the wolves hadn't caught sight of her yet. Her mind raced with frantic thoughts: _How am I going to fight so many wolves? I can't! I'll die before I even reach them! ... Maybe if I returned to Arendelle I could send soldiers to help…maybe I could get Elsa! She could—_

Anna's thoughts were interrupted by a tortured scream. To her horror she saw Kjell sprawled on the ground, his face and upper torso covered in blood. He lay on his belly, his left leg twisted in an unnatural angle. Somehow in the chaos he had been separated form Ragnar and the others, for they were now divided by a line of wolves. Clutching his arm, Kjell desperately tried to crawl to his sword, which lay embedded in the side of a large gray wolf. His path was cut off however, as another wolf lunged at him. With a cry Kjell held his arms outstretched, clutching the wolf's huge head, struggling to keep his snapping jaws from his face.

Anna knew Kjell wouldn't live if she left to get help. Maybe Ragnar and the others could hold their ground till then, but not Kjell. Anna knew this was what the soldiers would call an acceptable loss.

But she wasn't a soldier.

Without a second thought Anna ran toward Kjell and the wolf, leaning over momentarily to pick up a few stones.

* * *

Ragnar, who had just finished slicing through another wolf's throat, looked up as he saw a figure running towards them. Recognizing Anna's green dress and red hair, his blood ran cold in fear. "No princess!" he screamed, a slight twinge of panic in his voice, "get away from here!"

To his horror the princess did not stop, but continued to run toward the clearing, away from the safety of the trees. Just ahead of her Ragnar could make out the figure of Kjell, who was struggling to keep a wolf off him.

_She is going to try to save him._

The thought nearly caused him to freeze in fear, which would have resulted in his death since a wolf had lunged at him at that same moment. Dodging the beast's fierce teeth, Ragnar thrust his sword angrily into the wolf's belly, swiftly slicing upward across the heart. As the wolf fell limp at his feet, Ragnar glanced at the princess in despair before turning to fight off another wolf.

He knew he couldn't reach her in time. She was on her own.

* * *

Anna heard Ragnar's fierce cry, as she left the protection of the forest, but she didn't stop. Kjell was visibly weakening so she had to act now.

She stopped, only a few mere yards from the wolf and Kjell, and with a defiant cry she threw one of her stones at the wolf. Her rock merely bounced off the its back, and the wolf seemed not to notice. Not to be dissuaded, she gripped her second rock and threw it with all her strength. Again the rock bounced harmlessly off the wolf's side.

Exasperated, Anna threw her hands in the air "oh come on! What does it take to get your attention?" More annoyed now, she threw her last stone, barely taking the time to aim.

It hit the wolf squarely in the face.

Growling the wolf glared at Anna, the prey beneath its feet forgotten, his sights now set on Anna.

"Oh. I guess that did," Anna laughed nervously before turning around and sprinting back to the trees. Looking back to see the wolf closing in on her, Anna frantically searched for a weapon as she ran. Her eyes fell on Kjell's sword. Shifting her path, Anna lunged for the sword struggling to pull it out. Placing one foot on the dead wolf she pulled with all her might, her heartbeat fluttering like the wings of a hummingbird. When she finally pulled the sword free, Anna turned to face the wolf now only five yards away. Anna planned to plunge the sword in the wolf's chest, hopefully injuring it enough for her to escape. With rising panic Anna realized she couldn't lift the sword.

It was too heavy.

Anna clutched the useless sword as the wolf lunged, its gaping jaws just inches from her face. Anna knew she was going to die, and only wished she could say goodbye to her sister.

There was a sudden blur of brown, and in an instant the wolf's jaws were gone. Confused, Anna looked to find the wolf that was about to end her life was being attacked by another wolf! The second wolf must have collided into the other wolf, forcing it away from Anna.

"_But why?" _Anna thought,_ "Did that wolf just save me?"_

The second wolf was not like the others; unlike the gray wolves its fur was brown and it was smaller in size, but it was just as ferocious. Despite its small size the wolf lunged at the gray wolf, raking its claws across its face. The gray wolf howled, angrily snapping its huge jaws. To Anna's amazement, the brown wolf skillfully dodged the larger wolf's teeth using, Anna realized, its small size to its advantage.

The gray wolf suddenly looked at Anna, and within seconds was lunging at her again. The brown wolf once again knocked him off course, but this time he was ready. With incredible speed the gray wolf twisted, locking his jaws onto the smaller wolf's throat. The brown wolf howled as the gray wolf continued his attack, clawing the brown wolf's belly and sides all the while maintaining his grip on its throat.

Afraid for the brown wolf's life, Anna barely managed to lift Kjell's sword enough to slice the wolf's leg. The gray wolf yelped in surprise, releasing the brown wolf's throat. Without a moment's delay the brown wolf clamped his teeth into the other wolf's, and with a resounding crack snapped his neck.

Anna stepped back as the larger wolf fell to the ground. Now that he was dead, Anna wasn't sure what the brown wolf would do. She wasn't sure if it had saved her life or merely settled a dispute that it had with the larger wolf.

Both stared at each other, neither wishing to move first. Anna noticed that the wolf's eyes were golden amber, and they looked at her with an intelligence she had never seen in any animal. Finally the wolf turned, and began to walk away from Anna toward the forest. Anna stood shocked and unsure of what to do when the wolf suddenly collapsed, a soft whimper escaping its lips.

Forgetting that it was a wild animal, Anna raced to its side, noting the fact that the wolf was in fact female. In the heat of the fight Anna had failed to see the deep gashes on the wolf's side and the deeper bite marks on her neck. She was losing a lot of blood, and Anna knew she would never make it through the night.

"Shhh it's okay. You're okay girl." Anna tentatively reached out to stoke her fur, but froze when the wolf lifted her head. Unlike the gray wolf, her eyes were kind and warm. Seeing no fear, Anna continued to reach out all the while keeping her eyes locked on the wolf's amber gaze. Anna wasn't watching her hand, so she was surprised when she suddenly felt the soft fur. Exhausted, the she-wolf let her head drop heavily to the ground.

"Princess Anna!"

Anna turned to see Ragnar running, or rather limping, towards her. "Thank the spirits you're not hurt!" he cried as he gripped her arms, checking for injuries.

Anna nodded, her eyes watering, "but I can't say the same for you. Oh Ragnar! I am so sorry! If I hadn't tricked you the wolves would never have caught you off guard!"

Ragnar shook his head, "Nonsense! The wolves would have found us anyway and then you would have been in the middle of the chaos with us. No princess, you did nothing wrong. No one could have seen this; a wolf pack that large so close to the Kingdom…it's odd to say the least."

"Kjell!" Anna gasped; whipping her head in his direction she could see the other two guards gently lifting him. "Is he…?" she couldn't bring herself to finish the question.

"No," Ragnar sighed "but he's not very much alive either. We have to bring him to a healer right away, and pray for the spirits to spare him."

The she-wolf behind Anna whimpered again, trying in vain to stand up. Ragnar pushed Anna behind him, unsheathing his blood crusted sword. "Watch out princess! This beast still lives!" But before he could plunge his sword into the wolf's heart, Anna scrambled around to stand in his way.

"Wait! Please, this wolf saved my life! I…I don't want her harmed."

"Princess that is absurd; the beast was probably so bloodthirsty it turned on its own kind."

"Ragnar please, I don't understand it either, but trust me when I say that this wolf is not a threat." The she-wolf whimpered again. "Please we have to bring her back with us! Maybe the healer can help her."

"You want to bring the enemy to our doorstep?!" Ragnar was yelling now, but Anna didn't waver.

"She's hardly the enemy and besides she can barely move let alone attack us!"

"She will regain her strength!"

"Then we will take precautions!" Anna was now yelling too, and she had to take a deep breath before she continued. "Please Ragnar. Trust me. If I see that she is becoming a threat then I will deal with her accordingly."

Ragnar fumed, trying desperately to find another point to argue. Finding none, he sighed throwing his hands in the air, "Fine! We will bring the she-devil with us as well." Walking away to track the horses that had fled during the fight, he grumbled to himself, "first running into the battle, then fighting a wolf, now she wants to heal a wolf! This princess is going to drive me insane."

Smiling, Anna turned back to the brown wolf who had fallen unconscious during the dispute regarding her future. Kneeling before her, Anna stroked her soft blood matted fur. "Don't you worry about a thing; I am going to look after you. I won't let anybody hurt you."

Anna sat beside the wolf as she waited for Ragnar to return with the horses, she doubted he would find Axel who probably made his way back to Arendelle right now so she would have to ride with one of the guards. Watching the she-wolf's steady breathing reminded Anna that although her injuries were great, she was still strong and there was a good chance she could pull through. Anna was comforted by this thought, for even though she was a wolf she had still saved Anna's life, and nearly died in the process. Anna wanted to know why.

"What makes you so special?"

Her only response was the slightest twitch of the wolf's brown ear.

* * *

**A/N: So hopefully that made sense:) I tried to write the images in my mind but it was harder than I anticipated, but it was fun and you can definitely count on more fight scenes in the future.**

**I think my new chapters will come once every week (probably around the weekends)...**

**I know I haven't mentioned Kristoff very much but he'll pop back in future chapters:) I just wanted to focus on Anna in the beginning since this story will be mainly about her**


	4. Questions But No Answers

**A/N: My apologies for the delay! For a while I wasn't sure how to move forward with this, but I think it worked out in the end:)**

**Please read and review I could really use some feedback (good or bad)**

**I do not own Frozen**

* * *

Anna watched silently as the last rays of sunlight disappeared beneath the horizon, engulfing their path in darkness. It had taken Ragnar a full hour to track down the horses, and like Anna had predicted Axel was nowhere to be found. Kjell, who had fallen unconscious after losing so much blood, was being dragged by one of the horses on a wooden stretcher crafted by the two other guards. There wasn't time to build a second stretcher for the she-wolf, so Ragnar had her slumped across the back of Kjell's horse and tied down with ropes so she wouldn't fall.

Anna grimaced at the sight, for it looked like they were carrying a carcass from the battle, but was comforted by the slight rising and falling of the wolf's chest. Because of the lack of horses, Ragnar had decided that Anna would ride with him, placing her in front of him. Compared to his large form, Anna seemed like a small child, but she still tried to move as little as possible so as not to inconvenience Ragnar further.

The wolf battle had forced them further into the forest, so their journey back to Arendelle took them over two hours. If they had been riding at a normal pace they could have made it back to the kingdom in less than an hour, but they were forced to maintain a slow walking pace since one of the guards was dragging Kjell, whose stretcher had been attached to the horse, and they didn't want to risk inflicting further injury. The slow pace didn't bother Anna in the slightest; she was relieved to have time to reflect on what had happened…and what she would tell Elsa.

Staring at the still unconscious she-wolf, Anna wondered why the creature had risked its life to save her. In Arendelle wolves had always been considered vicious beasts who would rip out your throat without a second thought, so why didn't this one? Why did this wolf _protect_ her?

As the tired group finally made their way out of the forest, Anna's thoughts drifted back to her dream. "_Could it be related?" _she thought "_…maybe…the running, the forest, the red…it could be about the battle?…" _Anna wasn't sure, and thinking about all the possibilities only gave her a headache.

Forgetting her endless questions, Anna instead began to think about what she was going to tell Elsa about the wolf. Somehow she had to convince the protective snow queen to let her little sister keep and care for an injured wolf, who in the end might be vicious after all.

"Elsa is going to kill me" groaned Anna.

* * *

The horses' hooves echoed as they made their way slowly toward the closed gate, both the animals and the men were exhausted, and Anna couldn't be more relieved to be home.

Cries atop the gate sounded as the sentries caught sight of the tired company.

"It's Princess Anna!"

"The princess is back! Open the gates!"

"Notify the Queen, hurry!"

"Get those gates open!"

As the gates creaked open, at least a dozen men rushed toward them.

"Kjell hurt!" Ragnar bellowed, "Get him to a healer fast!"

Three men ran to Kjell, gently dragging him into the gates and out of sight. Anna jumped off Ragnar's horse, shaking the numbness from her legs. She was immediately overtaken by a sea of guards and servants, who pushed her toward the castle, frantically searching for injuries.

"My lady are you hurt?"

"What happened princess? Are you alright?"

"We should let the healer take a look at you!"

The questions came so quickly, Anna didn't have time to respond. Her lack of voice only worried the servants further, who continued to ask questions.

"ANNA!"

At once the questions ceased as Elsa's panicked voice echoed across the courtyard. Anna turned in time to see her sister running down the front steps, her blue ice dress fluttering as she ran. Seeing the queen, the servants and guards stepped aside clearing a path for the two sisters. Anna stood numbly as Elsa slammed into her, gripping her in a tight embrace. Anna was so tired that she barely had the energy to wrap her hands around Elsa in response.

"Don't you ever do that to me again" Elsa murmured, pressing her face into Anna's red hair. Reluctantly, she pulled away gripping Anna's shoulders. "When you didn't return before nightfall I grew concerned, but when Axel came back without you I knew something terrible must have happened!"

Anna nodded her thoughts flowing like molasses, "yes…umm…we ran into some trouble…"

"What happened?" Elsa demanded, her voice stern.

"It was a wolf attack my queen," Ragnar replied, glancing at Anna, "They came out of nowhere, thank the spirits they retreated when they did or we may have not made it out alive!"

Elsa's eyes flickered to the horse by Ragnar's side; the horse that was carrying the wolf. "Is that a trophy then?" Elsa asked, a twinge of hatred in her voice. " Perhaps we should burn the body, and rid ourselves of its evil presence."

It was as if Anna had been poked with a hot rod, immediately she rushed to the wolf's side. "No!" she cried, "She's still alive, but barely, she needs a healer!"

Stunned Elsa looked at her sister, "you want to heal it?" her eyebrows came together in puzzlement and concern, "Anna that's…that's crazy! That thing is a wild beast…once it's strong enough it will attack you without a second thought!"

Anna bit her lower lip, her eyes darting to the wolf and back at Elsa. How could she make her understand? What could she say that wouldn't sound insane?

Taking in her sister's distress, Elsa stepped forward placing a hand on her arm. "I know your heart is in the right place," she said gently, "but you can't heal it…this isn't a hurt puppy Anna, it's a wild animal."

Taking a deep breath, Anna came closer to Elsa and whispered in her ear "this wolf saved my life Elsa…please…please you have to trust me."

Unsure of how to respond, Elsa gazed around her noticing for the first time the large crowd which surrounded them. Standing upright and composing her features Elsa addressed the crowd, " my sister has returned safe! Thank you for your aid, but it's time to go back to your duties!"

As the crowd slowly disbanded, Elsa turned to Anna "this isn't the end of it. I still don't agree with healing the beast, but we will discuss it later when you are warm and well fed." Elsa looked again at the slumped wolf, "for now we will keep it in the dungeon where it can harm no one.'

Anna opened her mouth in protest, but Elsa cut her off "please Anna, don't argue! I promise we will discuss this further and I will listen to your explanation." Her face softened as she took in her sister's exhausted face, "for now you need a hot meal, a warm bath, and a soft bed."

Linking their arms, Elsa led her sister back to the castle, her mind buzzing with infinite questions.

* * *

Anna only had a few hours rest before the dream plagued her again. Stifling a scream, Anna shot upright in bed, her entire body soaked in sweat. Gasping for air, Anna stumbled out of bed and toward her water jar. Frantically grabbing the jar she gulped down the water, splashing most of it on her face, until there was nothing left. Relieved Anna sat, slumped against the wall, her lungs still gasping for air.

This time the dream had been different; it was much more vivid than before. She was sure now that she was the one who was running, but it was a run of terror and panic. The dream still wasn't clear enough for Anna to make out her surroundings, but she knew it was hot…very hot. Anna tentatively touched her face then her arm, shocked at the heat of her own body. It was as if she had stepped into a fire, in fact Anna was surprised to find that she had no burn marks. It all felt so real.

Pushing herself slowly off the floor, Anna had to lean against the wall for support. Something else was new about the dream: this time she saw something clearly. As she was running, Anna could just make out the brown wolf standing ahead of her. The wolf's back was turned, and she was staring at something. Of course Anna couldn't tell what the something was, but she was excited by the fact that she'd seen the wolf.

"That proves it" she rasped, speaking to the wall, "that wolf is important somehow…and she's connected to me." Now she knew she had to heal the wolf, she couldn't let Elsa or anyone else tell her otherwise.

Breathing normally for the first time, Anna headed off to take a cold bath and to plan her next move.

* * *

Anna tiptoed across the hall, careful to avoid the creaking floorboards. It was late into the night, maybe three or four, she wasn't sure. She knew most of the servants were asleep, and only a few guards were posted inside the castle. Elsa's door had been closed, so Anna could only hope that her sister was fast asleep as well.

Turning right, Anna descended the dark steps leading to the dungeon. Hesitating for only a second, before carefully making her way downward. Torches were lit, illuminating patches of the dungeon while leaving a few corners in complete darkness. Stepping lightly, Anna slowly made her way to the first cell, frowning when she saw it was empty. Continuing down the dank hallway, Anna paused before peering around a corner.

Two guards sat at an old, worn out table, cards and beer scattered before them. Neither of them moved, and in fact their bodies were slumped in a lifeless fashion. Pulling one of the torches off the wall, Anna moved closer allowing the light to shine on their faces. Their eyes were closed and their heads drooped against their chests. Anna snapped her fingers by one of the guard's ears, and waved her hand in front of the other guard's face. Satisfied, she looked down at the half eaten food on their laps.

"Sorry boys," she murmured "but I had to knock you out somehow." Earlier that evening Anna had stolen some of the healer's sleeping medicine. She had seen him use it as a child (when she was bored and roaming the castle), and decided it would be perfect for this situation.

Anna patted the larger guard on the cheek, "don't worry it will wear off soon." Taking the keys from his belt and placing the torch back on the wall, Anna turned to look into the next cell. There slumped against the floor was the wolf.

Rushing to open the door, Anna burst in, kneeling beside the wolf. Gently she pet the creature's fur, then carefully began to shake her. "Come on girl," Anna whispered "this won't work if you don't wake up!" Anna wished Kristoff were here to carry the wolf; if he wasn't still working he could have helped Anna break the wolf out! Frustrated, Anna shook the wolf harder.

"Come on! Those guards won't stay knocked out forever!" The wolf didn't move. Huffing, Anna tried to push the wolf upright, but the beast was too heavy. Giving one last push, Anna was surprised when the wolf's weight suddenly disappeared, causing Anna to fall forward on her face. Pushing herself up, Anna froze when she felt something cold and wet against her face. Turning her head, Anna saw the brown wolf sitting calmly beside her.

Swallowing her fear Anna spoke, "good you're up…ummm…I…ummm…thought it would be best if you were moved to my room so…" Anna stopped shaking her head, "great! Now I'm talking to a wolf, maybe I have lost it…" Standing up, Anna took out a strip of meat from a pouch on her hip. "Come on, I bet you're hungry! Just follow me and you'll get some yummy food!" Anna voice pitched higher, as if she were talking to a baby. "Come on! You can do it, just one foo—I mean paw in front of the other!"

"_What are you doing?"_

Anna gasped dropping the meat. Turning quickly, she looked out the cell at the two guards: they were both still asleep. Looking around frantically, Anna whispered "who's there?"

"_Now calm down and let me explain." _Anna winced, the voice was in her head! And it wasn't the most pleasant feeling.

"_Don't worry, the pain will subside shortly." _

Anna's eyes widened as she turned to face the wolf, who was still sitting calmly at the center of the cell. "Y-you?" Anna stood still, her mouth hanging open, "how? I...you…what?"

"_I understand your confusion," _The wolf's mouth never moved, but Anna could hear her voice clearly in her head. _"But I believe you were moving me from this horrid place." _Anna was amazed to see the wolf wrinkle her nose, and she could have sworn the wolf was frowning. _"It smells awful!" _

"Umm…I…we…yes?" Anna was dumbfounded, and was still trying to figure how this was all possible when the wolf stood gingerly. "You…umm...are you alright?"

"_My wounds will heal, but for now they cause me great pain." _The wolf looked up, her golden-amber eyes filled with emotions Anna couldn't completely decipher. _"Please, for now you must trust me. More will be revealed to you time, and I will be there to guide you." _The wolf whimpered, her legs shaking.

"Can you make it up the steps?" Anna asked, her confusion pushed aside.

The wolf nodded, _"yes, I think so."_

"Ok…umm…lets go…" Anna turned to leave.

"_Kira."_

Stopping, Anna turned back to the wolf, "What?"

"_Kira, my name is Kira." _

"Oh…" Anna wasn't sure how she felt about introductions with a wolf…"I'm Anna, now we should really—"

"_It's an honor to meet you." _The wolf…Kira…bowed, lowering her head.

"Thanks, I think…we should really get going, the guards will wake soon."

Nodding Kira followed as Anna led her back to her room. Anna was still shocked by everything that had happened; not sure what it all meant. Now more than ever, she wished she had the answers to her dream.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! And I hope you were able to follow along pretty well. My biggest concern is whether my story is easy to follow or if it's scattered around.**

**I'll try not to take so long for the next update:)**


	5. Painting

**A/N: I know it has been way too long since my last update but applying to colleges is pretty time consuming. I've come to realize that I can't really predict when my updates will come, but I promise to do my best to keep the waiting to a minimum.**

**I do not own Frozen. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was only when she locked the door to her room, that Anna breathed a sigh of relief. The walk back to her room had been uneventful, but Anna couldn't help but feel a deep sense of panic. If someone had seen them she had no idea what she'd say, and what if Kira had spoken to them! How would she talk her way out of that? Luckily no one crossed their path, and it was only in the safety of her room that Anna allowed herself to breathe normally.

"_This is your den?"_

Anna turned away from the door to see Kira sitting beside her unlit fireplace. The wolf's ears twitched as she gazed around the room.

"Den?" Anna asked, still unaccustomed to the voice within her head.

Kira looked at Anna, her amber eyes smiling, _"I mean your room."_

Anna nodded, rubbing her hands nervously.

"_It's very large…"_

"My...umm…sister and I used to share it, before she moved into her own…um…den" Slowly Anna approached Kira, until she was standing right beside her.

"Are you cold?" Anna asked tentatively, "I can light the fire if you'd like."

Kira nodded, _"yes a fire would be nice." _She watched as Anna struck one of the matches against the bricks, dropping it within the pile of wood. Carefully she eased herself down into a laying position.

Anna noticed with a shock the blood on Kira's fur. "You're still wounded! Didn't anyone heal you?" Anger began to replace Anna's shock, why hadn't a healer looked after Kira like she'd asked?

Laying her head against the wood floor, Kira's voice sounded tired within Anna's head _"a man came and closed my open wounds, but the pain is still there." _

"He didn't even bother to wash your fur," Anna grumbled, grimacing at the ugly red tarnishing Kira's beautiful brown fur. "We'll have to fix that."

Rushing over to her bath, Anna filled a bowl with water and grabbed the first wash cloth she could find. Kneeling beside Kira's outstretched body Anna paused, the washcloth inches away from Kira's side.

"Are you okay with this? It might hurt…"

Kira closed her eyes, _"go ahead, I would much love to be rid of this awful stench of blood." _

Focusing on her task, Anna carefully stroked Kira's fur with the cloth, trying to be as gentle as possible. Glancing at Kira's relaxed expression, Anna decided to try to get some answers.

"You said something before, back in the cell…about being there to guide me. What did you mean?"

Smiling Kira's voice spoke softly within Anna's mind, _"naturally you are curious, but I'm not sure this is the best time to explain it to you."_

"If not now when?" Anna asked, unable to keep a note of annoyance out of her voice.

Kira chuckled, _"patience Anna everyth—"_ a whimper interrupted her speech.

"Sorry!" Anna gasped, lifting the bloody cloth.

Kira grimaced, _"don't worry, it's just that some areas are tender than others."_

Anna nodded, "right, I'll avoid that spot then." Slowly she returned to her task.

"_As I was saying everything will be revealed to you in time, you just have to be patient."_

Anna smiled, "if you knew me you'd know that patience and I don't work very well together." Dropping the now bloodstained wash cloth into the bowl, Anna inspected her work proudly.

"There! You're all clean, no more blood."

Slowly Kira sat up, _"thank you, you have no idea how good that feels." _She grew silent gazing intently at the fire, without looking at Anna she spoke _"I do know you Anna, more than you know."_

Before Anna could ask what she meant, a frantic knocking came at her door.

"Anna?" Elsa's worried voice called from the other side.

Anna jumped to her feet, looking around wildly. Turning to Kira she asked "it's Elsa what do I do?"

"_She is your sister?"_

"Yes she's my sister!" Anna threw up her hands in panic, "she the sister who is going to kill me when this is all over!"

"_Doesn't seem very sisterly of her,"_ Even through her panic Anna could see the laughter in Kira's eyes.

"This isn't funny! What am I going to do?"

Kira lifted her shoulders in what seemed to be a shrug, "she is your kin, I'm sure she'll understand."

Anna walked briskly to the door, "you don't know Elsa."

Elsa's knocking was louder now, and Anna had to dodge Elsa's fist as she opened her door.

"Anna!" Surprise sparked in her eyes, as Anna took in her sister's appearance. Even in her blue night gown and with her hair unbraided, Elsa was still just as beautiful.

Elsa gasped suddenly, and Anna's hands flew up to her head worried that her bedhead was showing. But Elsa's eyes were glued to her nightgown.

"Is that blood?"

Anna winced as she looked down; some of Kira's blood had gotten on her! Looking up quickly, Anna flashed her biggest smile.

"Don't be silly!" she said, forcing herself to laugh. "It's just…umm…paint!"

"Paint?" Elsa asked her eyebrows furrowed, "you were painting?"

"Sure was!"

"At five in the morning?"

Anna smiled, straining to keep the nervousness out of her voice, "well what can I say? When I get the urge to paint I just go for it!"

"_Not too convincing are you?" _Anna's eyes widened at the sound of Kira's voice, how would she explain that to Elsa!

But Elsa only crossed her arms, her eyes still puzzled.

"Didn't you hear that?" Anna asked, shocked.

Annoyed, Elsa put her hands on her hips, "hear what? Anna what is going on?"

"_Don't worry Anna, only you can hear me." _

Anna groaned, that would have been nice to know!

Elsa's voice interrupted her thoughts, "Anna, I'm serious tell me what's really going on!"

"What do you mean?" responded Anna innocently.

Elsa rolled her eyes, "well lets see, our healer says he's short some supplies, the wolf is missing from the dungeon and the guards have no idea how, you are wide awake and_ painting_ apparently, shall I go on?"

Anna struggled to find some believable excuse, but failed to create anything realistic. Sighing in defeat she nodded, "okay, okay, I'll tell you everything but you have to promise to listen."

Elsa relaxed, "I promise."

"Okay, now…" Anna paused as she opened the door wider, letting Elsa in, "just don't freak out."

Elsa stiffened at the sight of Kira, who was now facing them, and Anna watched nervously as Elsa's hands began to glow.

"Calm down," Anna said, stepping in front of Elsa, "you promised to listen to my explanation remember!"

"Fine," Elsa whispered, her hands dimming, "but it better be one hell of a story!"

Anna smiled, "You have no idea."

* * *

**A/N: I know this was sort of slow paced, but every story has a few relaxed scenes:)**


	6. Looks Can Be Deceiving

**A/N: Please criticize/review I love to read your comments:)**

**I do not own Frozen**

* * *

Anna watched nervously as Elsa paced the room, walking back and forth rubbing her temples as if she had a headache. Anna knew her story was hard to believe, she could hardly believe it herself, but as her sister Elsa should know that she would never make something like this up! Then again considering the crazy magical events from two months ago, maybe this wasn't so unbelievable after all.

"Elsa, would you please stand still? You're making me dizzy!"

Elsa glanced briefly at Anna, her mind clearly elsewhere.

Anna shook her head in exasperation, "please just sit down and talk to me! The silence is driving me crazy!"

Slowly Elsa made her way to the teal colored sofa by the fire, and sat at the end farthest from the wolf. With a small sigh of relief Anna sat next to her, crossing her feet to hide her anxiety.

"You know this is impossible, right?" asked Elsa softly.

Anna smiled, "so is making snow with your fingertips."

For the first time since Anna told her story, Elsa smiled, "good point." Looking at Kira she asked, "now what?"

Anna shrugged, "I don't know…Kira is holding something back and then there's the fact that she was in my dream—"

"Which you should have told me about," Elsa interrupted sternly.

Anna nodded, "I know…next time I have a crazy reoccurring dream that may involve my fate as well as that of a magical woodland creature, you'll be the first to know!"

"Good." Elsa chuckled, "that's all I ask."

"_It is nice to hear your sister laugh. I was afraid she was only capable of being serious."_

Anna looked, trying her best not to giggle.

"What?" asked Elsa when Anna failed, "what's so funny?"

"Nothing, it was just something Kira said."

"So she's really in your mind?" Anna was surprised to hear a note of awe in Elsa's voice.

"She not really _in _my mind…" she hesitated trying to find the right explanation, "it's more like I am attune to her thoughts and feelings."

"Her feelings?" Elsa asked puzzled.

"Yeah like now for example, I can tell that her wounds bother her, although not as much as before."

Elsa furrowed her eyebrows in thought, "so you can feel her pain?"

Anna shook her head, "no I don't feel her pain, I just know that she's in pain…it's hard to explain."

"Ok then," Elsa said folding her hands, "then answer me this: why are you the only one who can hear her?"

"Ummm…that's a good question." Anna turned to face Kira who was now in a sitting position, "Why am I the only one you can talk to?"

Kira shifted her paws as if she was nervous, _"it's a bit complicated Anna…"_

Kneeling on the floor in front of Kira, Anna looked into her deep amber eyes. "Please Kira, I need to know."

Pausing, Kira gave a swift nod_ "You're right I suppose. It's no use trying to put it off any longer."_

"Great!" Anna exclaimed excitedly; finally she was going to get some answers!

"What is it?" Elsa asked confused.

Remembering her sister, Anna looked back apologetically "Kira says she's going to explain everything!"

Standing up, Anna looked at Kira then Elsa seeing the obvious problem. "This may be a bit tricky…" Placing her hands on her hips Anna smiled, "I'll just have to repeat what Kira says to you, It'll be…interesting."

"_Actually that won't be necessary" _Slowly, Kira stood her legs shaking slightly.

"Careful!" Anna exclaimed worriedly, "you're still really weak!"

"_I know that's why I wanted to wait, but you're right you deserve the truth."_

"What do mean?" Anna watched as Kira made her way slowly to the center of the room. "What truth?"

Elsa stood, placing a hand on Anna's shoulder "Anna what's she doing?"

Anna shook her head, her panic slowly growing, "I don't know."

"_Please calm yourself Anna, all will be revealed soon." _ Without another word Kira closed her eyes, and Anna saw her take a deep breath.

Out of nowhere small wisps of blue smoke suddenly appeared at Kira's paws. Swirling, the blue wisps began intertwining until they looked like thick tentacles, wrapping themselves around Kira. Bit by bit Kira's body began to disappear behind the blue smoke; first her paws, then her legs, until only her head could be seen. Shocked Anna and Elsa could only stare as the blue smoke completely engulfed Kira, wrapping itself around her in an egg shaped cloud. Suddenly the smoke began to build up speed, whipping itself around Kira at an alarming rate. It was encircling her so fast that a wind grew, blowing the sister's hair and nightgowns, even managing to put out the fire. Just as suddenly as it started it stopped, and slowly the blue smoke began to unravel itself. As the last of the blue wisps disappeared, Anna was surprised to see that Kira had disappeared.

In her place stood a woman.

"Who…who are you?" Anna asked, finding her voice.

The woman chuckled, "oh Anna can't you tell? I'm Kira."

"Kira?" Anna tried to wrap her head around what she'd just seen, but she still couldn't make heads or tails of it. She studied the woman claiming to be Kira, searching desperately for any similarities.

The woman's hair was black like ravens' wings, falling past her shoulders and ending mid-chest. The ends of her hair had been cut in a jagged fashion, giving her the appearance of spiked hair. The woman was about Anna's height, but her skin was a few shades darker and she was more muscular. Anna was surprised to see that her eyes had changed; they were a darker brown than before, although they sparkled oddly in the light. Curiously, the woman was fully clothed in dark colored clothing. She wore a dark blue tunic with a brown belt with multiple pouches, her pants were gray and her feet were fitted with worn fur boots. A black hooded cloak covered her entire body, and Anna saw that the woman wore odd leather gloves with the fingertips cut off, leaving her fingers exposed.

"What trickery is this?" Elsa asked, her voice hard.

"No tricks I swear." The woman looked at Anna desperately, "do you believe me?"

Anna paused as she took in the woman's odd apparel. "Yes, I believe you."

Giving a sigh of relief, Kira clutched her side "good 'cause I could really use a seat."

"You're still hurt!" Anna exclaimed shocked, as Kira made her way to the sofa.

"Yes," Kira nodded sitting down gingerly, "I can do many things, but healing myself is not one of them."

"Speaking of what you can do," Elsa started, her eyes cold, "what did you just do?"

Kira looked at Elsa, "I understand your desire to protect your sister, but please believe me when I say that I have no intention of harming her. My purpose is simply to guide her."

Elsa crossed her arms, "excuse me if I find that hard to believe, considering you have the appearance of an assassin."

"You do have a dark look." Anna said meekly looking pointedly at Kira's cloths.

Kira however, only smiled. "My apologies Queen Elsa, for my dark appearance, but in truth it helps to keep me out of sight and hide in the darkness. My assassin appearance as you call it, has saved my life on more than one occasion."

"That doesn't reassure me in the slightest." Elsa remarked her arms still crossed.

Kira laughed, surprising both Elsa and Anna. "Then I'll just have to earn your trust!"

Anna sat in one of the two furnished chairs facing the sofa, Elsa sat stiffly in the second one.

"So…umm…" Anna paused unsure how to proceed. "Are you a werewolf?"

"A what?" Elsa asked looking puzzled.

"I read about them in our library!" Anna exclaimed excitedly, who knew all that those years trying to pass the time would pay off? "They are beings who turn into wolves during a full moon and can only be killed with silver weapons! And if they bite someone while in their wolf form then that person is forever cursed to be a werewolf until the day they die!"

"Sounds like fiction to me." Elsa responded quietly.

"Well that's all it was until now!" Anna was practically bouncing in her seat.

Kira shook her head clearly amused, "well I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not a werewolf. Besides we are nowhere near our full moon."

"Oh yeah," Anna realized, her excitement deflated.

Kira smiled, "The werewolf stories are creations of people's wildest imaginations, but I will admit it started with my kind."

"Your kind?" Anna's interest peaked.

Kira nodded, "yes about one thousand years ago the first of my kind was created, and it was not long after that humans became aware of their existence. In fear they hunted them, and when the humans believed they had been destroyed they rejoiced and all that was left were the stories. Over time these stories evolved into the modern day werewolf myths, the details drastically changed."

"But you're kind wasn't destroyed." Elsa stated, her posture still stiff but her eyes were now more relaxed.

"Obviously not" Kira said, gesturing to herself, "no, knowing that the human's fear would never cease, my ancestors hid themselves deep within the forests and ever since then we have been taught to always stay hidden."

"That would explain your cloths," Anna stated looking hopefully at Elsa.

Seeing Anna's look, Elsa sighed "yes, I suppose it does."

Finally Relaxing, Elsa glanced back at Kira, "I know what it's like to have other's fear you and what you can do…I understand your motives…and you have given me no reason not to trust you."

Kira bowed her head slightly, "Thank you Queen Elsa, but I still intend to earn that trust."

"That's fine by me, and please call me Elsa."

Anna clapped her hands gleefully, "great! Now that we're all friends maybe you could explain how exactly you're supposed to guide me?"

"Yes," Elsa agreed, "I too would like to know what exactly you plan to guide her towards."

Kira grinned, "that Elsa, is an easy one to answer: I plan to guide her to her destiny."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Things are finally in motion!  
**


End file.
